black cat et to love ru
by caroleann.lessardlagrange
Summary: que se passe t-il si yami revient chasseuse de prime mais en solo , que va t-il se passer si elle rencontre l'ancien assassin black cat le numéro 13 ou on peut aussi l'appeler Train Heartent , lui aussi est un chasseur de prime mais il cherche aussi une fille nommée Ève , comment va t'il s'avoir que yami est Ève sont les mêmes personnes yami x train citron ou sex
1. Chapitre 1

Ève a 16 ans et elle c'est fait enlever de ses ami(e)s , pars des gens malveillants , ils l'ont fait devenir une assassin , elle ne se souvient plus de Sven , train , rinslet et de tous les autres , tous ses ami(e)s sont partie a sa recherche , Train et partie tout seul a sa recherche et les autres essaye toujours de la trouver en équipe de 3 , même shephira s'est mise a sa recherche avec ses assassins a elle , mais pas pour la tuer ,

7 ans plus tard elle s'est fait engager pour tuer yuuki rito mais elle ne la pas tuer et s'est nouveaux ami(e)s lui ont donner un nom Yami

tout les personnage de black cat et de to love ru vont être la

je ne posède pas black cat ni to love ru


	2. Chapter 2

j'étais en train de finir un nouveaux livre Addict , jusqu'à ce que j'entende un crie , je l'ai très vite reconnue .

Rito : attention yamiiii .

poufff il m'a encore tomber dessus avec ses main sur mes seins .

Yami : Yuki Rito , je déteste les pervers .

j'ai transformée mes cheveux en main et j'ai frapper Yuki rito , il s'est envoler en criant , je me suis lever et j'ai repris ma lecture , je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lire une phrase parce ce que la princesse lala est venue .

Lala : ha Yami ! as-tu vu Rito ?

Yami : oui Princesse Lala .

Lala : il est où ?

Yami : je l'ai envoyer la bas .

j'ai pointé la direction ou que j'ai envoyer Yuki Rito après l'avoir frapper .

Lala : merci Yami .

elle est partie en courant , je me suis lever avec mon livre et je suis partie a la bibliothèque , aux moins la se seras plus tranquille qu'ici et il n'y auras aucun pervers qui me tomberas dessus .

quant que j'ai eu fini mon livre Oshizu et venue me voir

Oshizu : heu yami ?

Yami : tu veut quoi Oshizu ?

Oshizu : Kyoko voulais te voir et elle m'a envoyer ici

Yami : elle m'attend où ?

Oshizu : vers la sortie de l'école

je suis sortie de la bibliothèque en la laissant la , je suis arrivée 5 minutes plus tard vers Kyoko

Kyoko : ha Yami vient

Yami : tu veut quoi ?

Kyoko : je veut juste vérifier quelque chose , tu vient ?

je n'ai même pas pris la peine de répondre , je la suivait , on est arriver dans une ruelle sombre , elle c'est arrêter la

Kyoko : ce matin je suis allez dans un bars et devine se que j'ai trouver pour toi ? j'e lai même amener pour toi

Yami : tu m'a amener de la bière ?

Kyoko : non , je t'ai amener autre chose

Yami : je n'ai jamais été dans un bars , et je n'aime pas les devinettes alors dit le moi

Kyoko : ok , tadam

elle m'a montrée une affiche , il y avais le visage d'un homme , il avais les cheveux long noir , les yeux noir , son visage étais tout noir , une moustache qui étais blanc ( je devine très bien qu'il s'est fait une teinture seulement pour sa moustache ) il avais aussi un gros nez rond , en ba de l'affiche étais écrit 2 500 $ il y avais aussi un message écrit en dessous du prix

_utlan nirven rechercher pour 3 enlèvements d'enfant âgée de 5 , 8 et 14 ans toute des filles il a aussi cambrioler une banque , il a blesser 14 personnes dans la banque et 1 seul mort , le premier qui nous l'apporte en prison aura le pris ._

Yami : c'est une feuille pour les chasseurs de primes , pourquoi tu me la amener ?

a peine sorte de ma bouche je l'ai vite compris

Yami : tu veut que je trouve se gars et que je l'amène a la police ?

Kyoko : oui et en plus en fessant sa tu auras plein d'avantage

Yami : comme quoi ?

Kyoko : tu n'auras plus a dépendre de Mikan pour tes tayakis , tu auras trouver un travail , alors quant dit-tu ?

Yami : je vais pouvoir m'acheter plein de tayaki si je travail en tant que chasseuse de prime

Kyoko : ses exact Ève

j'ai pris le papier de ses mains et je l'ai ranger quelque part sur moi , je me suis soudain poser une question , comment elle connais mon ancien nom Ève

Yami : où a tu entendue se nom ? et comment sais tu que je m'appelais comme sa ?

*** je pense que je vais bientôt écrire le prochain chapitre , j'espère que vous avez aimez mon premier chapitre de se livre , laissez moi des commentaires pour je je sache se que vous aimez


	3. Chapter 3

Kyoko : j'ai entendue ton nom quelque part

Yami : ok

je suis sure qu'elle me ment mais pour l'instant je vais faire comme si il n'y avais rien

Yami : bon je vais allez arrêter se criminel et après je vais pouvoir m'acheter plein de tayakis

Kyoko : attend

Yami : quoi ?

elle a sortie un papier et un stylo , elle a écrit quelle que chose et elle me la donner toute souriante

Yami : c'est quoi ?

Kyoko : ses l'adresse du bar ou que tu va pouvoir trouver d'autre affiche de chasseur de prime

elle me la dit avec le gros sourire et ses yeux étais brillant

Yami : ok merci

avant qu'elle me disent autres chose je suis partie , après environ 20 minute j'ai trouver le gars de l'affiche , il étais dans une vielle maison en bois tout moisis , avec lui il y avais pleins d'otages assis sur une chaise et très bien attacher , le gars que je devais arrêter leur parlais , mais je ne comprenais pas se qu'il disait , je me suis approcher pour les entendre

Utlan :je sais que vous êtes tous des chasseur de prime , mais je suis trop intelligent pour me faire arrêter pars vous

1 : bien sur bien sur

Utlan : aux cas ou que tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer tu est mon otage et je n'hésiterais pas a te tuer si il y a un autre chasseur de prime qui soient venu , et ses pareil pour vous autre chasseur

je me suis encore rapprocher , quant tout d'un coup je me suis retrouver en l'air ,avec plein de corde partout autour de moi , j'ai vite comprit se qu'il ses passer je me suis fait avoir dans un de ses piège et ses la que je l'ai entendue un bruit de sifflet , merde , merde , merde , merde

Utlan : tien encore un autre chasseur

je vais me laisser prendre et je vais décider le reste de mon plan dans cette vielle maison , Utlan est venue dehors il m'a détacher de se piège et ma emmener en dedans , il m'a assis de force et m'a attacher , quant quil en a eu fini de m'attacher il a commencer a me parler

Utlan : tu est une chasseuse de prime hein ?

je ne lui ais même pas répondue

Utlan : je t'ai poser une question , alors répond idiote

Yami : oui j'en suis une mais tu vas me retenir ici pour combien de temps ?

Utlan : tu as déjà hâte de partir , mais il y a qu'un seul moyen de partir d'ici , est ce que tu veut le savoir ?

Yami : dit-le moi et si sa ne me plait pas je vais me détacher et t'emmener aux poste de police

5 : le seule moyen de partir ses la mort

3 : autrement dit il va te tuer

Utlan : ses deux hommes te l'ont dit , mais il y a une chose que je ne comprend pas de toi

Yami : ses parce que je suis une femme

Utlan : non , tous les autres chasseur même ses deux chasseuse sont tous venue avec des armes mais toi tu est venue sans arme , pourquoi donc ?

Yami : ses simple...

j'ai réussi a me détacher sans qu'Utlan sans rende compte

Yami : je suis l'arme

je me suis lever et j'ai changer ma main en une grosse masse , je l'ai assommée très vite , il s'est écrouler pars terre , ensuite j'ai détacher les autres et je suis partie sans même leur adresser un mot , mais je ne suis pas partie toute seule , je suis partie avec un Utlan inconscient


End file.
